Despiar and Shattered
by SuzakoGirl
Summary: Isis Ishtar had been raped! Can Malik help her with her problems or will Malik take things into his own hands? Chapter 3 UPDATED!
1. Default Chapter

Okkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk this story is kinda weird that had been in my head for a while so I decided to write it ^_^ anyways I wanted to take a brake from my G-Gundam fic and wanted to write and again I'm not too happy with my reviews but thanks for the people who reviewed you guys are grate! Yep! Another dark fic this is an Isis/??? I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or it's characters from the show. I do; however, own the characters that I have created please don't take them without my permission.  
  
Warning: Sexual harassment and lemon parts if you are forward and do not read this fic if it offends you.  
  
Despair and Shattered  
  
Chapter One  
  
She tired to fight it, but he was much stronger and she could hardly fight against him and she knew she was under his grasp again. Her frail body slammed towards the wall, her arms pinned above her head and her ocean blue eyes narrowed towards him in hatred. How could he do such a thing? She hated him, and yet he always comes out saying that he was sorry and she was foolish to even be with him. She tired to push him away but it was no use, he was stronger than her and she knew it was worthless to fight against you.  
  
"Damn you," Isis hissed through her teeth, her head turned away from her once so called lover. She had found him once, talking to another girl, and she knew where this was going. Bob smiled as he left trial of kisses down the side of her jaw, his light blue spiked hair scratched against her perfect body and she tired to get away from him, but she knew he would find her and it would have left to another argument.  
  
Again and again, she had watched him, but he never really loved her but he used her like a tool but why? She loved him like anybody else would but why couldn't he see that? Could he have been that blind? Malik, her brother, would think of her as weak but try and help her anyway as possible. She tired to call out to him, but he seemed not to answer her.  
  
Bob had always thought that she was pretty, even when he had met her during Battle City and the duel against her and Seto Kaiba. He had been waiting that night to see her, but she did not come. She had been talking to Kaiba for all he cared and that's what made him mad, but the only thing he didn't see is that she had a brother that cared so much about that he'll do anything to get her back. Malik had cared deeply for his older sister and thanks to her; his Yami wouldn't even dare to come back since he had gotten therapy and calm music to help him and to control his Yami.  
  
Isis had remembered every bit of their lives and decided *not* to go back to Egypt since a lot of people cared about them, and Bakura would miss him a lot if they had gone. She had remembered about Yugi and the way he had acted to kind to her, and was gentle whenever she was around. She had given him her Millennium Necklace when it didn't work anymore and after she had lost the duel with Seto. She had remembered that so clearly now, but why couldn't she remember that till this point? She tried to push Bob away from her, but it was no use since he was a lot stronger than she was.  
  
He kissed her neck and left a trail like had done earlier, and it made her shiver. Why her? Why now? She did not want him as a husband, not for some sick little joke he had played on her that night when he was with another woman. She had cared nothing for him, and why was Malik not answering her? Isis winced every time Bob went inside of her because she would hardly noticed, but why did she care? She had not care for Bob anymore so why was he doing this to her? For punishment? For betrayal?  
  
"P-Please s-stop." Isis replied her voice dry and her lips cracked. Her ocean blue eyes did not sparkle like they used to, they were dim and filled with hatred.  
  
"Why should I? You cared enough for me till you betrayed me." Bob replied harshly his cold black eyes narrowed towards Isis.  
  
When he was finished, Isis dropped towards the ground, she pulled her legs towards her chest and her arms around them and her head buried in her folded arms. She began to rock herself and try and clam herself, and she soon hoped that Malik would find her and take her somewhere far away. Bob had left shortly after that and she did not care! She lifted herself up from the floor and dusted herself from the dirt that she knew she wouldn't get off of her. She knew it would stay there.forever. She cursed herself for being so weak, but she knew that he brother wouldn't say that to her since he cared deeply for his elder sister. She than walked out of the room and out of the house, the city lights of Domino was dim and it made her eyes weary and frightened. She had heard children play around her and their parents telling them it was time to go home. Soon, she will be home--home to be with Malik.  
  
****  
  
Isis opened the door to her house as she found Malik sleeping on the couch, and she smiled faintly. She would take a shower, and rest. Rest seemed to enter her mind lately, and every time Bob would do such a thing. She sighed to herself as she began to walk up the stairs and made sure she wouldn't wake Malik up. When she reached the bedroom and walked towards the bathroom and she closed the door. She took her clothes off and laid them on the bathroom sink as she turned on the water, which was warm. She sighed heavily as she stepped inside the shower as she let the warm water rush down her dirty body and she wrapped her arms around herself and her blue eyes narrowed towards the floor.  
  
When she was finished, she placed a towel around her wet body and she combed her hair. She than began to place her clothes back on, which was an Egyptian dress and parts of it covered her face and the only thing that showed was her eyes-her ocean blue eyes which showed pain and hatred. She did not want to be bothered right now; all she wanted right now was rest. She rested on the bed her back rested against the pillows and her arms around herself, trying to keep warm. She sighed heavily as sleep came to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SuzakoGirl: This was my first Isis Ishtar fanfiction and I'm trying my hardest for this fic to be a Mary-Sue and I actually hate them myself ^_^ this is an A/U fic and I'm not going to tell you which couple Isis is gonna be paired up with since I don't know myself yet. But basically Malik might be parried up with an OC and I won't continue until I get 10 reviews or more. R&R please 


	2. Despair and Shattered: Chapter Two

Hey everybody! I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating for a while it was just school had been getting under my back lately x.x but anywho here's the second fic to Despair and Shattered I hope you enjoy! Nozomi Kazumara will be introduced in the next chapter and will be paired up with Malik and her name means peaceful if people care U.U;; I don't own YGO or it's characters from the show. I do; however, own the characters that I have created please don't take them without my permission. R&R please!  
  
Despair and Shattered  
  
Chapter Two  
  
She remember the way he touched her, and how he wouldn't leave her alone. Even in nightmares she still couldn't get any rest at all. Her body shivered as she remembered the way his fingers moved up and down the side of her arms and his forehead and every time he would say her name and Isis would always curse his name, but Bob would always smile and slap her a couple of times telling her everything was going to be all right. Isis sighed heavily as she lifted her head as she looked around the room. Everything seemed the same, but not for her. Dirty. That's what she was.  
  
Her body was covered in sweet and her hair was matted to her forehead and her eyes dazed. Isis remembered the way Bob had cared for her, but never really said that he loved her and that always bothered her. "Dirty.dirty.dirty," Isis always repeated at times, her brother would show worried looks towards his older sister but he wouldn't say anything to her. It seemed as if Malik was in another world.thinking about something and he would never tell her. To Isis, Malik had grown and he was now at the age of 21 and Isis at the age of 23 (because they are only 2 years apart please correct me if I'm wrong) but he still had his creepy nature and still had the Millennium Rod, which Marik would still take over his body every now and than.  
  
"Isis," Malik asked as he shoved his feet upon the table and his arms crossed over his chest. "You're not yourself lately, care to tell me why?"  
  
Isis did not tell him soon but she mumbled the same thing over again and Malik's lavender eyes drifted towards his sister eyes. Her eyes used to be an ocean blue and they used to be bright but to Malik, they were not. Something was not right, and Malik could just tell the way she looked at him. Scared.that's what she was and Malik knew she wasn't always like that. She was always opened minded and always talked about the future and what it held for the both of them and for Yugi and his friends. Isis was a strong- hearted woman and would care to save her brother if it meant her own life and Malik knew that.  
  
During that time in Egypt when Shadi had given Malik the Millennium Rod, and when a dark sprit had taken over his body and had killed his own father and Malik shivered from that thought and how he his father printed everything that happened to his back (can someone tell me because I really don't remember). He really didn't care much about their father and never cared much for his existences. That same day, Isis had also been given a Millennium by Shadi. It was much different from the Rod but it still had the same power as it's own. The Millennium Rod could control minds and the Millennium Torque had been given to see the future.  
  
"Damn you," Isis replied her eyes narrowed towards her brother and her hand clutched to a fist. "I'll kill you! Damn you!" Isis shouted as tears began to form its way down her cheeks. Malik sighed heavily as he scooted over towards his sister, his hands were around her waist and his head rested on her shoulder and Isis was surprised at his sudden reactions. She hugged him back and she fell asleep in his arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SuzakoGirl: Hah! I finally did a cliffhanger you guys are probably mad at me are you not? It was kind of hard to keep Isis OCC but I tried my best the way she is but yea it was kinda hard for me to keep her in OCC. Anyways I should have the next chapter out in a couple of days or whenever but to tell you the truth, I'm not really good at making romantic fics but I'll try my best ^_~ please review and tell me what you think! R&R please! 


	3. Despair and Shattered: Chapter Three

"Isis? Is she gonna be all right?" Joey replied as he looked through the hospital window. He couldn't believe what had happened to her and since she had kept everything a secret for the past four months. Every since that day Isis came home, she had been acting strangely and that's when Malik started to know that Isis was talking in her sleep and saying strange things and a name...Bob.  
  
Bob...Malik had heard of him before. He had worked once at the Kaiba Corps and saying that Seto should be fired since he wasn't running the company that well and that he should take over, but Seto wouldn't let that happen. Ever since the Battle City Tournaments had been over, Isis would talk to him and about their future and how it would affect them and their lives. After the Tournament Isis had given Yugi her Millennium Necklace since it had lost its power didn't work any more.  
  
"I don't know yet," Malik replied. "All I know is that she will be safe here and she wont have to worry about anything."  
  
"Yeah I know but-"  
  
"Is that all you can think of Wheeler?" Seto replied, his voice at the tone of ice. "Don't you have a cat to chase up a tree?"  
  
"Why you." Joey sneered.  
  
"Can you try and stop fighting for once?" Anzu replied, glaring towards Joey who only shook his head and sat down next to Yugi.  
  
"Kaiba's asking for it."  
  
Anzu sighed and shook her head. She didn't understand Kaiba or Joey since they both didn't like each other and if she placed them in the same room together she guessed that they would both die. Anzu looked at Yugi who seemed to be staring at the puzzle in his hands and looked lost in thought.  
  
/Do you know who could have done this to her?/ Yugi replied through communication link with his Yami.  
  
//No I don't//  
  
/Whoever done this to her, I'll make sure he'll pay/  
  
//You don't need to go that far Yugi. I'll promise I'll take care of it.//  
  
/Thanks Yami, you're a big help/  
  
The connection link was broken when Yugi was shook by the shoulders. He looked up at the auburn haired girl and smiled.  
  
"Are you ok Yugi?" Anzu asked with worry in her voice. "You seemed spaced out or something like that."  
  
Yugi shook his head. "It's nothing Anzu. I'm just worried about Isis and the things going around here."  
  
Anzu nodded her head and looked towards the window. She couldn't believe that anything would happen this bad to Isis. She sighed and looked towards Serenity who was trying to calm her brother down and Mai just looked worried, but sat in her normal pose. Ryou was also worried but not as much as Malik was.  
  
"Is she going to be all right?" Mokuba asked looking up at his big brother who snorted at his answer.  
  
"It's not my answer Mokuba." Seto replied icily. "For the most part, I just don't understand why Malik had to bring all of us down here."  
  
"At least you could give him credit!" A voice replied.  
  
Seto turned to glare at the person and his eyes widen in shock. A girl no longer than 16 stood there with an icy glare. She had black hair that went to her waist and ice blue eyes wearing a nurses uniform.  
  
"Aren't you a little too young to be working?" Seto snapped the girl only stared at him.  
  
"Isn't your business to ask personal questions?"  
  
"Nozomi, I thought you would have never made it!" Malik replied narrowing his eyes towards the pale girl.  
  
Nozomi nodded her head and smiled at Malik. She ignored Seto's stare and headed towards the group of people.  
  
"Is my sister going to be ok?" Malik asked.  
  
"We have to find out don't we?" Nozomi replied, opening the door to Isis's room. Malik turned away from what he saw. She lay there as if she was almost dead but he could still tell that she was breathing since her chest was rising up and down and wires were stuck into her wrist, taking blood. Her face was covered in sweet and her eyes would twitch every now and than.  
  
"Don't worry Malik-kun. I'll make sure she'll get better than no time." Nozomi said. "All I know that she had been raped and did she show any sings to you at all?"  
  
Malik's eyes widen, and scowled. "What?! Who did this to her?" Malik suddenly yelled, making Nozomi jump at his sudden reaction.  
  
Nozomi gained her composer and sighed. "I have no idea who did this to her Malik-kun and I just wanted to know if she had shown any sings."  
  
"What kind of sign do you mean?" Malik asked, crossing his arms over his chest, eyes narrowed. "And yes, she had been acting strangely ever since the time she had gotten home."  
  
Nozomi nodded her head and shoved Malik out of the door. "What? What are you doing to me?"  
  
"I need to find some medication for Isis, of course and the visiting hours are up, Malik-kun."  
  
Malik looked at her with hatred in his eyes, but Nozomi didn't seem to care. Once he was out the door, he grabbed Nozomi by the wrist and pulled her into a kiss. She pushed her hands against his chest, making him stop.  
  
"And here I thought you liked me." Malik taunted.  
  
"I do, I just don't want to right now. And I'll see if I can get a day off and visit you."  
  
Malik nodded his head and reached Yugi and the others who sat in silence. That's when things started to go wrong.  
  
{Let me out you fool. You know you can't keep me locked up in here forever} a cold voice sneered from their communication link.  
  
[Please...not now] Malik replied, grabbing his head with his hand. [I had suffered enough from you already. And I didn't think that you would ever come back from the Shadow Realm]  
  
Marik, the darker half, chuckled. {They always say: a sprit can't always rest in peace}  
  
[Damn you!] Malik hissed. [I thought I got away from you for good.]  
  
Marik chuckled again and seemed to disappear from their communication link, which Malik found out was closed.  
  
"Malik are you all right?" Anzu replied, holding her outstretched hand to help him up and Malik took it gratefully.  
  
"Is there something you want to tell us?" Yugi asked.  
  
Malik shook his head and stood next to Anzu. "No. I'm fine."  
  
Yugi nodded and looked down towards the ground. "I'm sorry for what had happened to your sister. I wish I was there to protect her."  
  
"Don't blame yourself for anything Yugi. I couldn't be helped." Anzu whispered and sighed. "Anyways, Nozomi said that the visiting hours are up. Why don't we all go home and get some rest."  
  
Yugi and the other nodded. "Yeah anyways we got school in the morning."  
  
"Awww man do you really had ta bring dat up?" Joey asked, placing his arms behind his head and whistled.  
  
"You already ditched enough classes already!" Anzu hissed. "And don't think your skipping another day mister." Anzu grabbed Joey by the ear and tugged him out of the waiting room where the others fallowed and Malik was the only one there. He looked towards the room where his sister was staying at and than a stinging pain came towards his forehead as he fell towards the ground.  
  
{You thought you could get rid of me couldn't you?} A hissing voice replied.  
  
[I-I thought that you were gone.]  
  
{You stupid foolish boy! You can't get rid of me} Marik sneered as he pushed his lighter sprit back into the Millennium Rod as Marik took control over his body. Marik looked around the hospital and sneered. Damn those fools! From what he had heard, Yugi would have been here and Marik wanted his Millennium Puzzle and if were the last thing he do he would get them!  
  
************************************************  
  
Awright, I know I haven't updated this fic in a long time it's just because school had been Hell and of course homework *starts to burn homework* 0.0 and yes Marik finally made an appearance in this fic. Gives it all to those Marik fan girls out there! I also have a lot planned out for this fic and it might take me awhile to update but I promise the next chapters will be longer ^_^ - Artemis Kaiba 


End file.
